A Beautiful Danger
by darling krash
Summary: Ayame is in search of a bodyguard, but accidentally gets stuck with Inuyasha. The two must find a solution to undoing this mistake and tolerate one another at the same time. But what happens when the hanyou begins accepting this wolf?
1. The Ceremony

Beautiful Danger

The Ceremony

The golden rays of a setting sun cast their glory upon a fertile valley, one thick with the towering trees of forests. The sinking orb made the mighty ranges of mountains only into black shapes of one large silhouette, as if to steal attention away from all else. Yet one beauty it could not match, for upon a peak opposite of the dimming sun, majestically stood a young woman. She was stunning in every way as the Western winds escaped into the gulf of the valley, the air current blazing past the gorgeous being that stood alone against the darkening sky. Her clothing of white furs whipped in the wind as well as her auburn hair, hanging free from her usual pigtails. In her right hand she clutched an iris flower filled with many spiritual powers- an heirloom her parents left for her when they passed. A searching gaze completed her sweet complexion, one to catch anyone's attention. She had large, emerald hues that engulfed all the beauty of the world and lips resembling a pink rose, as soft as the petals and even the color. Her figure was strikingly perfect, straight shoulders to follow down slender arms, her pronounced collarbone accentuated perfectly rounded, full breasts, which flowed to a dainty rib cage that fed into her curvy hips in which completed her hourglass figure. Long, perfectly shaped legs curved in proportion with her round glut followed up by a soft crevice in the center of her arched back.

A masterpiece created by the hands of God. Yet this beauty, this perfection was hidden from all. She was no trophy, but an heir to her tribe. Most commonly known as Ayame- Hime, she was royal property of the Northern White Wolf Clan. Her Grandfather, Ji-San, or elder of the tribe, took her parents place until Ayame-Hime was old enough to run the tribe herself. In order to take early custody of the clan, she tried convincing a local leader of their allies to engage her and marry so she may run the clan, yet he declined every time. He had once given her a promise many years ago that he would marry her in order to settle a quarrel, but his promise was shot to hell since he had forgotten it and fell for a mortal girl, the reincarnation of a traveling priestess named Kikyo. This girl, Kagome, once traveled with a hanyou and two other mortals, but the group had fallen apart. Kagome had engaged the wolf prince, Koga, and her hanyou friend, Inuyasha became a wanderer once again. Rumors often went on about him. Many demons said he was rather strong and especially with the aid of his fanged sword. Ayame had not exactly encountered him, so she thought not much of it.

An echoing howl caught the attention of the wolf demoness, commanding her to return to the tribe grounds. Baying in reply, she leapt from the peak and soared across the many forests back home.

She landed gracefully upon the earthen ground, entering through the surrounding trees. A large, old wolf turned around as he caught her scent.

"Ayame!" He called as he briskly trotted to her, "How many times must I tell you not to leave these grounds?!"

Rolling her eyes like any teenager would, she answered him. "Grandpa, you can't keep me cooped up here!"

"I most certainly can! With your ripening power, you are sure to be attacked by some demon out there! Many want our power, Ayame, many do. We cannot risk making a simple mistake just as we did with your parents, and lose all the clan. Now go bathe and change, the testing will begin soon." With that, Ji-san walked off, leaving Ayame to groan about the upcoming event this evening.

Her grandfather was being rather protective and ordered competitions to see whom would be the strongest guard for Ayame. He wished her no longer to be alone out where she was not protected.

Ayame drudged to a small entrance in the side of a rocky cliff, entering it, she saw two maids standing at the mouth. Both were very lively and would do anything for the princess. As soon as she entered, the two women leapt up in a stiff standing position.

"Welcome Miss Ayame," They both greeted in unison after a respectful bow.

"Hello ladies," Ayame replied blandly, "Will you two prepare me for the feast?" She asked, turning over her shoulder.

"Of course miss!" One answered.

"I will prepare the water out in the bath house for you!" The other volunteered.

"Make sure it's the farthest one from this place…" Ayame groaned.

While the bath water was warming by fire, Ayame slipped from her dirty clothes and wrapped herself in a thick, fur robe.

"Your bath is ready, miss." The maid said as she reentered the cave, wiping the glistening sweat from her forehead.

"Arigatou, Akina." Ayame said thankfully with a nod.

Akina and Nami, the two servants, carried a rice paper shade in order to cover Ayame as she exited the privacy of her cave. Many men may have wished for a peek at this fine beauty, but if they were to see, or worse, take such purity, they would surely be punished, the consequences even fatal.

They quickly found the small clearing in which the bathhouse stood. It was rather secretive, and that is why Ayame liked bathing in it the most.

"Enjoy your bath, milady." Nami said before the two returned to the cave to choose a kimono for the princess.

As soon as the maids were gone, she dropped the robe at her feet and waded into the steaming waters.

A lonesome being wandered in the woods not too far from the tribe's grounds. He wore a red kimono made of the fire rat cloth, his own heirloom of his parents' passing. He was a hanyou by the name of Inuyasha, and being such, he had learned a hard lifestyle with criticism and prejudice. It was even worse since his friendship bonds were broken with his pack. His former group consisted of a monk, a demon slayer, a young fox demon, and the reincarnation of his first love, a priestess. He had loved Kagome-sama very much, but battled against the love triangle formed. Before he met Kagome, he grew to love a priestess by the name of Kikyo. But a treacherous demon named Naraku coveted the sacred jewel, a powerful item that could grant any wish which was placed in Kikyo's care. This demon Naraku caused the two to turn on one another, killing each other. Inuyasha was sealed to The Tree of Ages for fifty years while Kikyo was sent to the next life, bringing the jewel with her. Five hundred years later, Kagome brought back the jewel that was implanted in her body. She also awoke Inuyasha, bringing him to life once again. She then paired up with Inuyasha, searching for the sacred jewel, but ended up shattering it into thousands of shards. Then the real searching began, but along the way, they met new people with their own grudges against Naraku. All soon decided to hunt Naraku down and destroy him for revenge.

Those days had been good to Inuyasha, having companions and not being alone, but he was back where he started all because of that horrible incident-

_They had finally found Naraku and tried desperately to kill him, but he ended up escaping as always. Everyone had split up to search his dwelling grounds. As Inuyasha dashed quickly around the outskirts of the castle, he saw a dark figure sprawled across the grass. Quickly, he ran to see who it was. Identifying it as Sango-chan's younger brother, Kohaku, who was captured by Naraku, he grabbed the boy by the shoulder and shook him to wake up. After a few frantic tries, he lifted one of Kohaku's eyelids only to see a dull iris, no life within him. He then turned the boy over to find a mass of blood covering a deep slash on his back. Within the pool of blood that stained the grass beneath him, the jewel shard, the only thing that had kept him alive lay. Kohaku had taken his own life. _

_"Inuyasha! Have you found any clues?" Kagome called as she ran up to the crouching hanyou. Inuyasha slowly turned around, displaying the jewel shard between his thumb and forefinger, blood covering his hands. Kagome stopped abruptly, her eyes widening once she saw Kohaku's body lying in front of Inuyasha. The others did the same as soon as they caught up. _

_"Inuyasha, did you?..." Kagome asked, her voice trailing off. _

_The hanyou looked down at the scene he had made, realizing what she was thinking. "N-no, it wasn't me!" _

_"You greedy half breed!" Sango screamed at him as soon as she could force words from her lips. Tears streamed from her eyes as she yelled at the hanyou. "You took the shikon shard right out of his back and killed him! Just for that damn jewel! No longer will you live! No longer will Kohaku suffer!" _

_"Sango! No! I didn't kill him!" Inuyasha pleaded, but the huntress had no intention of giving him mercy. Grabbing her Hiraikotsu, she swung the giant boomerang straight towards him. Unable to react, Inuyasha was hit in the side, causing him to turn and fall flat on the ground. Lifting his head to see the other's reactions, he saw Miroku comforting Kagome, an angered look upon his face. Kagome looked up for a moment and screamed at him._

_"You're despicable!" She cried. _

_"But I-" Inuyasha tried to choke out as he forced himself on all fours, but was immediately knocked down as Sango slammed her weapon straight on his back. _

It was all a faint memory now. Somehow, he had managed to escape his attacking friends. Now he merely went where he wished, as carefree as could be. His hopes had been crushed over finding the sacred jewel, for he had no trail to follow, nor any allies to help him. He thought about Kikyo whom was brought back to life some time ago, but she was killed by Naraku once again. Yet another dream shot to hell. Besides, why should he settle down anyway? Life had been rough. Why not enjoy his youth for a bit?

As the hanyou carelessly preceded his wanders, he came across the scent of warm water. Curious to if it was a hot spring he might be able to bathe in, he followed the scent to see a wooden bathhouse standing out in its lonesome.

He waited a moment to see if there was any movement within. He could smell no being because of the damp scent, and the only movement he saw was the steam rising from the vents out skirting the roof. Could someone have merely forgotten about the bath? Perhaps he could steal one wash while no one was looking. Cautiously, he approached the structure and hoisted himself up to look through the slot like vents. Through the white, steady steam he could make out a figure of a person. As the blanket of fog came to rest, those wandering optics of his defined the person to be a woman. Her back turned to him, he curiously searched her cream colored skin and fine structure. Without warning, her head turned, showing her profile which struck vivid memories of the wolf demoness he had met only a few times in his life.

_Ayame-chan? _He questioned in his mind. In such shock, he lost his footing and fell flat on his back and on the earthen ground.

Ayame quickly turned around, wondering what the interruption of such silence could have been. But growing disinterested, she returned to her bathing.

As he recovered from his fall, he wondered why, out of all people he had run into Ayame? Feeling somewhat interested, he decided to spy on the demoness and see what was happening. Although he had no sense of smell because of the moist, bath water steam, he assumed he was on the White Wolf Clan grounds, and among the treetops, he could hear a faint ruckus of voices buzzing about the surrounding area. Once he was certain he had intruded upon the wolf territories, he slipped from the hidden bathhouse's wall and into the out skirting forest of the lands.

After what seemed an eternity, Ayame emerged from the steamy room, clothed in her previous fur robe. She hurried back to her cave, where her personal maids awaited to dress her.

"Ladies! Hurry and get my-" Ayame was cut off as she saw Akina and Nami suddenly appear straight in front of her, producing a wonderful, silk Kimono.

"Will this one fit the occasion?" Asked Akina, a broad and cheery smile upon her face as she saw the princess stare at it in wonder.

"Make haste, miss! The ceremony will be beginning soon!" Nami quickly tore the thick robe from the princess and helped her dress in undergarments. Once the thin, white robes were assembled, the two quickly slipped the Kimono around the demoness' slender body, tucking in each flap and fixing each flaw in how the fabric sat. Finishing off the clothing process, the maids tied a wrap around Ayame's midsection, creating a large bow to sit on the swell of her back.

Inuyasha found a sturdy tree branch to sit in as he watched the clan's warriors file in, taking positions and readying themselves for fighting matches. The hanyou's eyes almost sparkled as he watched them unsheathe and whip their swords around, acting flashy and cocky, as if they were strong. Inuyasha only marveled because he hadn't had a good fight in a long time, and with the power of Tessaiga, he would be able to wipe out each and every one of them with a single stroke.

After Ayame was assembled with makeup and her Kimono, she dazzled at her image in the mirror, rather pleased with her appearance.

"You look wonderful, milady!" Praised the two maids.

"All thanks to you two, Arigatou." Ayame said in a soft voice.

Once all was in place, Ji-san ordered one of the tribe males to call Ayame for her grand entrance, after all, it was testing for her bodyguard. Although this event was one of importance, it still would have its entertainment rewards as a sporting event.

Suddenly, Ayame saw a dark shadow cast upon the cave wall entrance. Without seeing a face, she heard a deep voice convey her grandfather's message.

"Madam, you're presence is requested for the entrance."

"Quickly milady!" Her maids ushered her from the cave to a canopy covered by thick curtains, soon to be drawn. Akina shoved a thin object into the princess' hand. Ayame looked down to see that it was a fan.

"Keep the fan over your face, but do not cover your eyes. True beauty hides away its features, teasing thirsty eyes. Keep it in place at all times, except when you sit at the table with the elders."

"Hai," Ayame replied as she awaited the curtains' retracting.

Inuyasha took note of such a marvelous setup. The soldiers created an isle starting from a canopy, each of them standing perfectly straight, all aligned. He then turned to the tables set up with bounties of food and Sake straight across from the battle arena where the warriors would dual. And surrounding the entire area were torches, for the sun had gone down. Then, his attention was drawn as a deep sound of a horn echoed through the night air. Filing out of a nearby cave came the elders, Ayame's grandfather in the front. They soon took their seats at the dining table, Ji-san sitting as the head, yet awaiting his granddaughter to accompany him.

Once again, the horns sounded up. Torches were raised as the canopy's curtains opened.

"Your entrance, Miss!" Nami alerted as she and Akina exited the canopy. Ayame gave the fan a flick of her wrist, opening it in a second, and holding it in front of her face as instructed. The curtains were drawn to show an isle of the many men that would fight to be her personal guard. She gave them no glances as she made her way down the path, yet they secretly stole peaks as she passed. Even Inuyasha had to question himself to if it really was Ayame or not.

The Ayame he was more familiar with was small and scrawny, but she had now grown into a beautiful, young woman. Although distance came between him and the entire ceremony, he could still define each feature even from such a remote area.

Ayame gingerly walked down the isle path as if not to step on the excess cloth from her pink, silk Kimono which traveled along behind her. The beautiful robe seemed to aid in hiding her beauty as the long, accentuated sleeves covered her arms entirely. Its cut ended near her neckline yet only to be layered over another shirt. The only feature it did not hide was her slender waistline. The bow was tied rather strained, showing the slight curve in her hips. Pronouncing the vivid colors of the Kimono was the light makeup painted upon her complexion. A touch of red rouge graced her lips as well as a fine powder spread across her face, giving her skin a bit more glow. The maids had touched Ayame's hair with nothing but a comb for it was beautiful the way it was. It had dried to thick, gentle waves which toppled down her back and shoulders, giving her a more natural appearance. Ayame was gorgeous in every way, and dressed up like that, she was even more stunning. She actually had an effect on the hanyou as he marveled luminously at the princess- An action in which he didn't even realize he was conveying.

Ayame was sure to keep the golden fan in place as she made her way to the head of the table, her emerald eyes scanning the ceremony grounds for any escape. Ayame-Hime did not wish for a body guard. It only meant more restriction.

Finally, she came to the front table in which her grandfather already occupied. She gave a deep bow before gracefully kneeling beside him and tucking her fan into the folds of her sleeves.

Silence.

The head elder seated next to Ayame slowly came to stand, his head raised as his deep, raspy voice echoed throughout the grounds.

"Dear tribal friends, family, visitors of other clans. I believe you all know what this occasion holds and its purpose. My Ayame, heiress to the most powerful of the Wolf Demon Clans, is and shall always be the pride of our Nations. May she grow wiser in her days before her dubbing, and may she grow with strength as well…" Her grandfather droned on in what seemed like one long sentence. Ayame watched him with dull eyes, not even listening to his words. She didn't care about being a princess and turning into a Chieftess, or being a prized possession. She rather would have been the plain and simple Ayame she thought she was, yet she was more divine than anyone were to know, overflowing like a waterfall with passion. No eyes could see what she saw- For many, a painting is a masterpiece. For Ayame, a true masterpiece painting is in the sky, once the sun set behind the western crests of the ranges. Simplicities were ardors to her. Just lulling in an empty canoe on a summer's day might strike a thought of genuine, or perhaps a tune to a soft, evoking song. She had her own mind, filled with genius, yet no one would have ever known it until…

"Let the challenge begin!" Her grandfather's piercing tone struck her from her day dreams. She pretended to not be startled as she turned to the battlefield with false anticipation in her eyes.

Inuyasha, whom still occupied his tree branch, quickly turned his attention back to the grounds. His eyes seemed to light up quicker than fire on tinder as he gazed longingly upon the battle arena.

The two first opponents met within the earthen circle, giving one another a slight bow, and then parting to opposite sides where they unsheathed their swords in unison. Both readied themselves in a fighting stance, prepared to plunge at one another as soon as the signal was given. A long silence came. Suddenly, a trumpet split the air, sending the two warriors swinging silver blades, dodging, and attacking in every direction.

The hanyou focused intently on the two, thinking about his own battle tactics if he were in such a situation. It had been a while since he had fought and he was hungry for a challenge.

The competition grew hotter as other rounds came about. The warriors seemed to become more skilled and rather cocky. Any time a player would make a bad move, Inuyasha would curse him under his breath. He soon found himself standing upon the branch, one hand rested upon the trunk for balance, the other in a high hearted clutch, at times changing its position to rest on Tessaiga's handle.

Every moment seemed more daring. More stunts and flashiness seemed to rise as did the audience's excitement. The warriors pulsed with pride as they stood in the center of the circle after beating their opponent.

Inuyasha's blood boiled. He was being tortured having to watch all this action. He grew more intrigued with every slash and hit.

The warriors began pepping one another. Howling and growling as if they were alphas. It was all for show, but pulling Inuyasha straight into the pit…and literally.

Battle call after battle call- Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. Unconsciously, he gripped Tessaiga's handle, unsheathing it as he leapt head on into the battle arena. The rusty sword transformed within seconds as he whipped it above his head and striking it downward with his own battle cry of "Kaze No Kizu!"

Soldiers and others were sent flying into the dirt abyss. Rumbling, gasps, and shouts filled the atmosphere as many scrambled for cover. The elders quickly ducked, as well as Ayame, flipping her fan outward and opening it to cover her face from flying debris. Once the dust settled, the only thing that could be seen was a prideful, haughty, cocky hanyou standing with his enlarged sword resting upon his shoulders, a hand on his hip, and a smirk of superior upon his face.

Once the dust had cleared, the previous onlookers came from their shelter to get a glimpse of what had made the entire ruckus. Inuyasha eyed them as they examined him. Some had looks of disgust on their faces, others had admiration, and most were just too shocked. Ayame turned to see the intruder and found herself lightly gasp once she recognized who it was.

After a long silence and the previous event processed in everyone's brains, an uproar of applauds echoed throughout the lands.

Inuyasha's expression turned surprised. After what he had just done, they were supporting him?

"Everyone settle down!" Shouted Ji-san as he made his way over to the hanyou. "What business do you have being here?!" He hissed at the intruder, almost spitting in anger.

"I uh-" Inuyasha began, but was suddenly cut off by a chiming female voice.

"Mind you, grandfather…" She halted their sentences as she made her way up an isle of the audience, her fan in place, and still looking miraculous.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he got even a closer look at the princess. He involuntarily gawked, not realizing that all others (but the elders) had bowed in her presence. "A-Ayame-chan?" He questioned aloud, but suddenly felt a forceful tug upon his Kimono, sending him to the ground in a bowing position as well.

"Lower yourself!" A large, bald headed warrior next to him snarled in a whisper. "And title her as Ayame- Hime, she is a princess!"

"Who? You mean Aya-" His head was slammed to the ground by the angered soldier.

"I said keep your head down! You are in the presence of royalty! Treat her with respect!" He snarled again while Inuyasha fought the urge to slam him one in the teeth.

"Granddaughter, I bid you, I will have this situation under control." Ji-san said as she passed him.

"No need," Ayame replied. "I believe I am familiar with this young man. Boy, raise your head." Ayame instructed, acting as proper as possible. Inuyasha did as he was told. He raised his head to look up into her emerald optics, almost seeing his reflection within them, and catching himself from getting lost within their beauty. It was as if it they were voids, connecting the outside world to within her very soul.

Ayame took note of his amber eyes, how familiar they were. Closing her fan, she touched the tip of it to the underside of his chin, faking an inspection. Once finished, she instructed him to stand, and he did so.

"Your name is Inuyasha? Is it not?" She asked, slightly pacing in front of him as her fan tapped lightly upon her shoulder.

"Um, yes, your highness?" He answered, though unsure of the title he gave her, but it seemed to pass.

"Ayame, how do you know this boy?" Her grandfather inquired.

"Well, I met him during my journey for Koga-san. He was traveling with a priestess named Kagome, Koga's present mate. He and Koga-san did not get along too well, but I'm sure our bonds remain quite friendly?" Ayame turned to him as if to confirm that her opinion matched his.

"Uh…yes." He answered again.

"What do you propose I do?" Ji-san asked.

"Well, he did demonstrate his power, and I know him personally, what more could you have asked for?" She answered in a cheery tone, clueing him in.

"He's a mere hanyou and not part of the clan." Her grandfather retorted.

Inuyasha gave a slight snarl, but held his tongue.

"And? What importance does that have? Just as long as the task is done. Please, grandfather! It only would seem fair that I choose!" The reason she wanted Inuyasha as her body guard was that she did not think he would restrain her from her actions, though as might a relative warrior might.

With a heavy sigh, her grandfather agreed. He then turned to Inuyasha, rambling quickly something the hanyou didn't understand.

"Do you take this responsibility wholly and truthfully and bound it about your shoulders as your soul duty?" He asked.

Inuyasha looked around as if the answer would pop out from the sky. "Uh…"

_Just say yes! _Ayame mouthed behind her fan.

"Yes!" Inuyasha finished sharply.

"Very well," Her grandfather concluded. "Welcome to the clan."

Crowds rejoiced and celebrated as two soldiers came to stand beside the victorious hanyou, raising his arms in triumph. With a small smile, Inuyasha looked above the crowd, feeling more powerful than he ever had. He had won…he wasn't sure what, but he won something…

As all came to sit and feast, loud conversations were spread across the table. Joyous laughter bellowed from the soldiers as they joked about the previous event. Inuyasha often caught them pointing at him with smiles across their faces, giving him thumbs up in which Inuyasha returned with a bit of confusion within his smile. He then turned to Ayame whom sat next to him, sipping her Sake daintily.

"Ayame-cha…I mean Hime, why do they keep pointing at me?" Inuyasha asked as he signaled towards the warriors.

"Don't know, why don't you ask them?" Ayame replied, half way interested.

Inuyasha reverted his attention back to the burly group, giving his ears a flick, he eavesdropped upon the conversation.

"I can't believe that half dog won!" Chuckled a scrawny soldier, though his voice sounded very faint.

"He's pretty damn lucky to be rooming with Ayame-Hime. There's no telling what I would do if I were alone with her in a cave…" Added another as he chugged down some Sake.

Inuyasha flattened his ears at the last comment, but then turned to Ayame once again. "What exactly did I win?" He asked clueless.

Ayame's brows rose at his question. "You don't know?" She began, but then decided not to tell him yet. "I'll explain later…" She replied as her expression changed and went back to warily sipping the alcohol.

As food began to decrease, and more Sake was served upon each tribe member, a few instruments began to play, pleasing the company's ears. The chatter began to lessen and couples got up to dance upon the abandoned battlefield. All were having a swell time, until…

"Inuyasha-kun," Ji-san turned to the newly accepted hanyou. "Why don't you take my granddaughter for a dance?"

"Nani?!" Inuyasha squeaked.

"Nani?!" Ayame repeated in a higher key than Inuyasha.

"Come, you two, it would only be proper." Ayame's grandfather ushered them from the table to the earthy dance floor. All others cleared the way, leaving an empty space for them to publicly pretend to dance. As soon as they had reached the crater of hell, Ji-san backed out, urging them to begin.

"Dance you two!"

All Ayame did was stare clueless at Inuyasha who returned the same expression. He didn't know how to dance! How was he supposed to pull this off? The only way he knew was ballroom dancing—a form Kagome had forced him to learn during their friendship. Other than that, he had no option but to stand there and drool like an idiot.

Inuyasha didn't want to be humiliated, so he did the only thing he could do. With a heavy sigh, and a drop of his shoulders, he straightened up and lightly pressed a hand to her hip, holding her hand with his opposing one. He brought her free palm to rest upon his shoulder. She just stared at him, wondering what he was doing. "Just follow me," He whispered to her as he began to take slow steps in a pattern. Like he instructed, she followed, cautious not to make any mistakes. Once Ayame had gotten the hang of it, the two were floating across the earth. The audience at first cocked their heads and furrowed their brows in confusion, but soon finding this new way entertaining, they followed along. The entire floor seemed to move gracefully as they too, picked up the new steps quickly.

Ayame was glad when the song ended, for she let out a sigh of relief when their dancing stance was parted. She gave a light chuckle as she watched the hanyou smile shyly and look away to the ground. But suddenly he was pulled over to the group of grungy soldiers as they firmly patted his back and laughed loudly.

"Winning _and_ a dance?" One soldier said in disbelief as he handed Inuyasha a cup of Sake.

"Damn, what spell was cast on you, I want one!" Joked another while sitting next to him.

"Yeah, um…about that…" Inuyasha began as he scratched the back of his head nervously, "I never really 'entered' the contest I won, so…what exactly did I win?" He asked, trying not to sound as stupid as he felt.

"Oi, kid! Dontcha know? You won being Ayame's personal body guard!" The same soldier replied as he slapped his knee.

"A What?!" Inuyasha yipped as he gawked at Ayame in disbelief. The ceremony had previously ended and he was now in his rooming cave which he shared with Ayame. He was actually surprised on how nice the cave was. Instead of hard, rocky walls, they were rather smooth and straight, decorated with tapestries. Large, thick furs covered the grounds, leading to her bed. Rather than a traditional matt and square pillow, her bed was more like a leveled crater carved from out of the wall and filled with soft furs and fluffed pillows. Across the floor was a rice shade in which Ayame would change behind. In the very center, a large fire burned, heating the entire cave.

Ayame seemed to glide as she made her way to the rice shade. "Yeah, and what about it?" She asked as if it were no big deal.

His gaze seemed to follow her until she was behind the standing fold. "What about it? I might have to spend the rest of my life watching over your ass!" He growled.

Ayame peered from the shade. "Watch over my ass? Most men would love to do that…" She chuckled playfully as she gave herself a smack on the rump.

_Ass…_ Inuyasha thought for a moment, but it slipped from his mind. He had a knack for rather naughty thoughts as most males his age did. But they slipped as quickly as they came. He only had perverted thoughts, never erotic, nothing of deep emotions until…

He snapped himself out of his daze and questioned her. "Well, how do you suppose we fix this?" He grunted at her casualty of the situation.

"Its late Inu-kun, we can talk about it tomorrow morning." Ayame replied as she undid her kimono. Inuyasha tried to keep himself from staring at the silhouette of the disrobing figure. Damn…why did she have to be so luring and without even trying?

"No, I gotta get out of here as soon as possible!" He snarled, tearing himself from his boyish fantasies.

"Just stay here for one night, and then we'll go over possibilities in the morning, okay? Besides, even if we did get you out of here tonight, where would you go?" Ayame asked, and Inuyasha knew she was right.

"Fine, I'll stay here for one night and one night only. And tomorrow, we talk about how I'm getting outta here, got it?" He said in a demanding tone.

"Alright, alright…" She grumbled in reply as she emerged from her shade.

Inuyasha glanced at her for a moment, but suddenly did a second take for all that the demoness wore was a silk gown barely reaching half way of her thighs.

_Boobs, ass, boobs, ass, legs, boobs, ass…_

Inuyasha was almost hissing at her for coming out in something so showy, but he was glad when she made her way into the furs of her bed. She had plopped amongst the mound of pillows and sighed heavily before burying herself deeper into the fluff and comfort.

Inuyasha scoffed and folded his arms tightly across his chest, Tessaiga standing erect in the crook of his arm. "How in the hell did I get such bad luck?" His annoyed look seemed to drift to the other side of the room.

Ayame looked up from beneath a pillow, her brow furrowed at his rudeness. "Oh shut up and enjoy the night that you aren't sleeping up in a tree, would you?"

"Keh," he murmured and bowed his head in a resting manor. Ayame resumed her former position and soon was asleep.

The atmosphere grew still with silence and all that kept the moment alive was the last flickers of the fire that burned deep into the soot of its pit now. Inuyasha was not asleep, but gazing about the cave. His eyes crept to the crater bed in which Ayame lay sprawled in. The orange light cast a glow upon one thigh that lay uncovered by the furs in which she was buried in. The demoness slept deeply, a slight snore in her breathing pattern making her seem even more peaceful. The hanyou couldn't help but to still marvel at how she had grown. Her figure was perfect, her facial features flawless, everything about her was blessed with a certain grace even as she slept with half removed makeup upon her complexion. Inuyasha grimaced a bit at himself for giving her such credit and he turned away to the dying fire.

An hour later the flame was out. The heat seeped into the cave walls and all was freezing. His fingers dug into the sides of his arms as he pulled the loose fitting kimono tighter around his body. But soon he found comfort in the midst of the freezing night as he always did and drifted off into a somewhat pleasant sleep.


	2. To Mesh and Clash

The next morning, Inuyasha found himself drowsily waking in what seemed to be heaven. His body was tangled in fluffy, satiny warmth. And the scent of a sweet meal lingered in the air and filled his nostrils. His other senses slowly restored and he soon came to hear giggling of feminine voices. He gave a flick of his triangular ears and cracked his eyes open slowly. Before him were two maids, Ayame's maids. Each sat properly with their hands folded in their laps and a blushing expression painted on their faces. The hanyou gave them a confused look. Slowly, he took in his surroundings. Blankets had been placed over his shoulders and lap, and before him sat a delicious looking breakfast. His gaze returned to the two maids.

"Uh?..." Was all that came from his lips.

"For you," Nami said and pushed a tray closer.

"Ah…Arigatou." He replied while picking up a bowl of food and inhaling the aroma with a heavenly smile. It was so good to have real food.

"We will leave you to eat breakfast in peace." They said as the two got up and gave a respectful bow.

"Before you go, where is Ayame-Hime?" The hanyou asked, remembering her proper title.

"She went bouncing off into the forest as she always does. Good luck finding her…"

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed and wolfed down his food savagely. Thanks to that brat he had no time to enjoy such a delightful meal.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha was bounding into the forest himself. He caught only the lightest scent of the female upon the crisp, morning air. For as irritated as he was, he found that it was a beautiful day. The sun was gleaming brightly in the crystal sky and all seemed to be too perfect and quiet within these woods. It was no wonder Ayame spent all her time here.

He ran light footed, darting from tree to tree swiftly. And soon the foliage began to decrease. What had been at first heavily wooded areas now became grassy planes. Inuyasha stopped at the sight of a meadow. Never had he seen something so serine. Not only was the ground covered in velvety, emerald grass, but it was also speckled with yellow wild flowers. What made it even more breathe taking was that Ayame-Hime was sitting on a hill amidst all of nature's beauty. As soon as he had felt these emotions had he pushed them away.

Inuyasha walked up behind her, being as nonchalant and quiet as possible so she would not notice him. Once he was near her, he squatted down beside her.

"Tried to sneak away didja?" He said with a smirk as she turned sharply in surprise. But when she realized it was only him, she resumed her previous activity. He watched her for a moment as she lied on her side and made chains of yellow flowers. A lulling breeze combed its way through Ayame's red waves and draped them perfectly around her soft face. Inuyasha's expression was gentle, and the light wind, too, had an appeasing effect on him as a few silver strands were tossed over his shoulders and landed gracefully on the crimson cloth of his Kimono. For a split second, the hanyou's busy mind was at rest.

"Alright, playtime is over, let's go." He said sternly and stood up, obviously ruining the peace of the moment. Ayame gave a huff and stood in front of him.

"Who died and made you boss? You are supposed to be my bodyguard, not my baby sitter!" She growled at him, a necklace of flowers clutched in her hand.

"The thing is, I don't want to be your bodyguard or your baby sitter, so why don't we find a solution to both our problems, okay? How about we think of a plan to get me the hell outta here without your grandfather taking my head off?" He replied.

Ayame gave an indecisive glance up at the sky. "…Nah. I don't want to today." She grinned.

"Well you are gonna whether you like it or not!" He growled.

"Then I guess you're gonna have to catch me." She said playfully and tossed the flower necklace over his head and ran off into the woods.

Inuyasha stalled at her actions. What was she trying now? He growled and ran full throttle on her trail.

In a few seconds he was right behind her, following her exact path of landing and leaping off tree branches and rocks. The wind whipped through their aerodynamic bodies as they rushed forth. Ayame was feeling haughty as the hanyou chased her close behind, but her pride was shot down when he snagged her foot and was sent tumbling to the ground.

Ayame toppled over herself and hit the earthen floor with a thud, and only to be pinned by the hanyou. He fastened her wrists to the ground with a tight grip and straddled her hips. Seeing as how they were positioned, he had a second's X-rated thought, but snapped it out of his mind as quickly as he could. But Ayame almost read the awkwardness on his face and grinned up at him.

"Ha! You like this don't you?" She teased him, trying to win over him wither her luring attributes.

"Shut up, ass." He growled at her and attempted to glare at her, but his eyes only wandered down to that fine bust displayed before him.

"Pervert…" She growled.

At that he released her. He did not want to be deemed the princess's molester. She quickly slipped from his weight and dusted herself off while Inuyasha tried to flush the crimson heat from his cheeks. As soon as she regained her poise, did he tear the flowers from his neck and crumple them between his claws to toss them at her feet.

"Here, I don't play dress up." He growled, frustrated with the situation. Ayame bent down to pick up her artful work that was so brutally destroyed. She fingered the smashed petals and handled it daintily.

"That's the problem with you men, you don't take the time to stop and smell the roses." Ayame plopped back down to the ground and returned to her deep thoughts, Inuyasha slumped near her with no clue of how to get this girl to cooperate with him.

"That's the problem with you women, you smell them too much." He retorted. Ayame rolled her eyes.

"So, when you do get out of this mess, what do you plan on doing?" The wolf demoness tried to start conversation as silence settled in.

"I don't know, I think I'm just gonna do what I normally do. Wander." He gave a shrug and gazed off in another direction.

"You don't plan on completing the Shikon No Tama? Or getting revenge on Naraku? Or trying to revive that priestess and make her love you again?" Ayame spat out questions like a child as she fiddled with the mess of flowers between her fingers. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and answered her, attempting not to be sharp.

"No, no, and…I don't know."

"Say…what was it with that priestess and you anyway? What was her name? Kikyo? What ever happened with her?" The girl gave a grin, trying to make him speak of his love life.

"I…fell in love with her…a long time ago. She used to protect the Shikon No Tama. I always attempted to steal it from her, and I couldn't. She would draw her arrow at me, but never shoot. She would never kill me…"

Inuyasha's voice remained quiet. He had no idea why he was being so open with her, but it felt okay to be. And as he spoke, Ayame listened intently.

"Then I began to speak with her. We would sit and talk, and soon we grew fond of one another. And finally, when we found we were in love, I was going to use the Shikon No Tama to become a human so that we could be together. But that damned Naraku took my form and deceived Kikyo into thinking I was using her. Then she pinned me to the Tree of Ages. She died along with me." His voice grew still.

Ayame's heart sunk at the story and she grew pity for him in an instant. "How sad…I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He replied in a hushed tone and turned away.

"But you don't plan on trying to make things work out?"

"It will never be the same, not after all that we have gone through."

The moment was stagnant, and Ayame had decided to stop teasing him.

"So…any ideas on how you are gonna get out of here?" Ayame turned to him as she said this. He saw the look in her eyes and felt her compassion and sympathy. That had always been one thing he longed for; to know that another being cared for him, even if it was just in that moment.

Miles away from where these two dwelled, was a second couple. Just over the ridges of the mountains and past a bundle of forests and nested in a valley was the Brown Furred Wolf Clan. The pack had recently taken in a new member, a miko, a human. It was strange and indifferent, but the passion that their leader had for this being was undeniable. They all had accepted her being the brainwashed fools that they were.

Behind the secrecy of a large waterfall, the highest ranking members of the clan dwelled. Their leader's new mate, a reincarnated priestess named Kagome sat alone in the quiet of their cave. A fur was draped over her body as she rested from the day's love making. Her husband had gone to capture some food with the hunting division of the clan. The miko thought about the new life she had so abruptly embraced. The mating, leaving her family to live in the past, and now they were trying for pups. The girl was very young and she knew this all too well, for the duty of being the clan's female leader was beginning to wear on her. Yet the passion her mate brought her was all worth it.

Kagome leaned against the rocky wall at the thought of him. She did enjoy the thought of giving him pups, though they would be hanyous, he had vowed to make them as strong and honorable as demons and to never let them become as low-lived as the mutt Inuyasha had become.

And then the thought of that certain hanyou came back to her. As much as she meant to purge him from her mind, she couldn't let go of all the things she had shared with him. He had saved her life numerous times and had many touching moments with him. But as soon as her mate had entered the picture, he was to be lost into the abyss of memory, never to become the present again.

"Kagome my sweet…" Came a deep, luring voice from outside the cave.

"Koga," She replied in a soft tone, a small smile crawling to her lips.

"The women are preparing the catch for dinner tonight, what do you want to do in the time being?" He asked while sitting next to her. His fingers reached behind his head and undid the tie that held his dark locks in a ponytail. As soon as they draped his shoulders, making him appear even more attractive did Kagome know what she wanted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and both pairs of clear, sapphire eyes met in a loving gaze.

"I want to be the mother of your pups…" She whispered softly. There was a moment's pause. Koga slowly processed her words in his heart and mind till he had absorbed every sound frequency that came from her lips in that past moment. She was devoting herself to him wholly. She wanted to create life with him, create and raise their very own family. It meant the world to the wolf demon that her intentions were this, and swiftly he slipped from his garments and into the fur blanket to accompany Kagome's warm body.

A journey away from the Brown Wolf Clan and tucked between mountain ranges and forests lay a small village. Its presence was not well known, but the peaceful atmosphere was what made it luring to the young woman. It reminded her of her former home, and thoughts of how life used to be crept into her mind and pained her heart as she dressed for her duties. Once she had slipped into a tight fitting, black kimono and assembled her joint padding, did she sigh at her reflection in the small mirror mounted on a wall in her wooden hut. The girl reached for a thin piece of red cloth to tie her long tresses in a high ponytail. Just as she brought it to the back of her head, it was stolen away from her grasp by another. At first she was surprised, but soon the gentle touch of this stranger let her recognize it to be her life partner and lover. He combed her hair gently in the silence before tying the girl's dark brown hair up himself. Once he was done, he turned her to face him.

"It hurts me to see you like this, Sango." He said in a hushed tone. Those violet hues seemed to plunge straight into her soul as he stared deeply into her chocolate colored eyes.

For a moment she returned his gaze, but looked away and feeling uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, it isn't your fault. It's just the fact that I lost my brother when he was the only thing I had left."

"I know I could never take Kohaku's place, but if you ever need anyone for anything, I am here for you."

The girl's lips gave way to a warm grin and she nodded to him. "Thank you, Miroku. That means a lot to me." Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and slung the leather strap over her shoulder. "Now, let's go."

The two left for their job. They had become a demon exterminating team and did quite well as a duo. Sango had promised herself to Miroku as soon as the search for Naraku was over. She had not pursued her goal to defeat the damned demon, but thought it better to lead a quiet life and mend the broken bonds of her heart. She had lost all hopes since her brother had died.

That night, Sango had truly died. The night she found her brother sprawled across the ground, soaked in his own blood and a dear friend of hers crouching by his side, holding the one element that kept the boy alive. Sango had been so furious that she beat Inuyasha to bruises and blood, but he would dare not fight back. So vividly did she remember everything that happened that night…

_Sango slammed her boomerang into the pitiful hanyou countless times, but soon lost all strength in swinging the heavy weapon with all her force. As soon as her arms gave out on her, she knelt to the ground and grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his kimono and punched him in the face till he was bleeding from the nose and mouth. _

_"You half breed! Good for nothing half breed!" She hissed in a hoarse tone as she continued to clout_ _his mouth till blood trickled from his lips. When she finally lost all strength in doing that, her grasp on the hanyou slipped and she fell to the ground. Inuyasha scrambled to his feet, wobbling in stance as he had no strength. But Sango's will brought her to stand as well, and with her last pittance of anger and rage, she unsheathed her sword and pierced his abdomen straight through flesh, muscle, and bone till the handle touched the textile of his kimono. Inuyasha was stunned as his mouth hung open and his gaze became indecipherable. Sango pulled the blade slowly from his beaten body and watched as he crumbled to the ground. She stood in front of him, enjoying the sight as he twitched and gasped for air, her sword hung loosely at her side, and crimson blood fell from the tip and painted the blades of grass with death. _

_When she was sure he would die slowly and painfully, she turned to the woods and walked briskly towards the enveloping darkness. No emotion was expressed in her face, but so many were rising in her throat with every step she took. As soon as Sango had reached a proper place in the forest, did she tear away the red, protective plates that were tied to her mid section on her front and back. She then removed the top part of her sealed kimono and tore the tie from her hair. The broken girl knelt on the earthen floor and turned to the sky, a beam of moonlight was cast upon her. She screamed in all rage and sadness till tears pooled in her eyes and trailed down her dirt covered face. Everything she did, she had done in vain to save her brother's life. He was dead now, the last of her kin, the last of her precious family, was dead. She picked up the sword that lie in a bloody mess next to her and pressed it below her ribcage. She was so ready to die. How badly she wished that the ugly scar on her back would reopen and bring her to her death. Just as she was ready to plunge the blade into her own body, did another come to tear the sword from her grasp and hold her tightly. It was Miroku._

_"Sango! Stop this! Stop it right now! You know that killing yourself won't solve a thing! Your life will not bring back Kohaku's! You have to live for him, Sango. You can't just give up because he is gone. He would want you to live, and you know that…" _

_Sango's mind processed his words. She knew he was right and she grew limp in his arms, a dull expression glazed her face. She would not give up her life, but maybe her will to live…_

Slowly, time had healed her heart, and with the aid of Miroku's support, it made things a bit more bearable.

In fact, she had not married him properly. They saw no need, for their love was inseparable. A ceremony would not give them anything they didn't already have.

Though the demon huntress had given up everything she lived for, she still had one treasure. Her Miroku. And that was all she needed to survive.

The princess's eyes gazed towards the heavens. She gave a sigh of irritation, for the sun was setting and it was time for her to return to the Clan's grounds. Somehow, she had gotten Inuyasha to waste a whole day with nothing but lulling in the ambience of nature. They had thrown out a few suggestions on how to free the hanyou of his sentenced job, but none had proved worthy of effort. He couldn't merely leave, Ji-San would have him hunted down and killed. Perhaps he could tell the truth? Still, Ji-San would be irritated with him.

Ayame gave a huff and stood upon the sturdy branch she occupied. She turned her attention to the branches below where Inuyasha slumbered. The princess tore a few leaves from the tree, crumpled them, and dropped them to land in his silver locks.

"Meh…" He smirked and opened one eye, "What do you want?"

"Time to go," she replied, "Ji-San will be preparing dinner soon."

With that, the two were soon soaring across the forests and back to their home grounds. Their figures became the color of ebony against the sky that had been painted by the sunset. As they traveled further, the wind chilled Ayame's body as it bled through her furs and armor. A warm bath would be most enjoyable as soon as she arrived.

When they finally came to rest on the Clan grounds, Ayame was greeted by her servants.

"Ayame-Hime! We took the liberty of making a bath for you…do you wish for one?"

A smile spread across her chapped lips and she nodded. "Arigatou, Nami."

Not long after, the princess was undressed and in her bath. She soaked in the hot water and thought about the day. She had revealed a touch of Inuyasha's personal side. She prided herself on that, for it was almost impossible to crack his shell even the slightest bit. Yet, she felt sorrow for what he had gone through. He had lost the love of his life, twice. A frown pinned her brow and pursed her lips at the thought. She felt a little guilty for giving him such a rough time.

"Ayame-Hime?" A timid voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?" She recognized the voice to be Akina's.

The servant entered the bath house and scooped up the pile of Ayame's clothes that lie in a filthy mess on the floor. "I will take these to be cleaned and polished for you."

"Arigatou," The princess replied, and Akina left.

After she was gone, Ayame let her body slip into the searing bathwater. A sigh escaped her lips and formed into silvery bubbles which floated to the surface of steam. She was at peace for a moment.

Suddenly, a heavy thump came from the wooden roof and startled the princess out of her rest.

"Would you hurry up in there? Your old man is hassling me to get you ready for some damn dinner thing…" a faded yet stern voice came from above.

Ayame growled and punched at the ceiling.

"Stupid Inuyasha! Can't you just leave me alone to at least take a bath?!"

"Obviously not with your gramps on my case, so hurry up! I'm hungry!" He slammed a fist into the wood slab beneath him in return.

Ayame grumbled and submerged from her bath. The water draped her body for a moment once she was in dry air, but it soon gathered into droplets that speckled her entire body.

"Fine," She grumbled as her hands searched for a clothing item, "I just hope you know that—"She stopped in mid sentence. A deep crimson blush bled into her cheeks once she realized that she had no clothing to wear back to her cave.

"Inuyasha! Give me your haori!" She demanded in a hoarse whisper.

The hanyou cocked his head at her order and scoffed. "Why?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because…I don't have anything to wear back to the cave. One of the maids took my dirty armor."

Inuyasha threw his head back and howled in laughter like a child.

"What in the seven hells thinks I am gonna let you have my cloak when I could watch you make a fool of yourself and walk around naked?"

Ayame grinned. She had a perfect answer.

"Trust me, any guy in this place would give his left foot to see me naked, including you, so I wouldn't have any problem walking around here in the nude. The only problem is, when my grandfather finds out, he will probably cut out every guys' eyes that was even remotely near me."

Inuyasha's laughter ceased. Ayame silently smiled, and soon a red cloth dangled above the doorway. She snatched it away and quickly dressed.

When she exited the bath house, Inuyasha was waiting impatiently to return to the cave. But at the sight of the princess dressed in his cloak, his breath became caught in his throat. The dull red cloth draped flawlessly over her dainty body. She had tied a knot on the side of her hip, leaving just a bit of material flowing down to cover her legs, the sleeves remained quite long and weighed the shoulders down, revealing a touch of her creamy skin. Her hair was dripping wet, yet still managed to curl and was draped over one shoulder in a thick twine of auburn perfection.

Once again, he cursed her in his mind. How could she be so stunning in just his dirty old haori?

"C'mon," she mumbled, "Let's get over there as fast as we can."

Ayame kept a steady pace on her way to her cave, and the entire time Inuyasha tagged along behind her. He still was intrigued by the thought that she was absolutely naked and wet beneath his own clothing. He couldn't help but slightly grin at the thought.

'Naked…wet…' Dirty thoughts bloomed in his adolescent mind.

Once they began to enter a busier part of the land, Ayame instructed Inuyasha to walk in front of her and to act tough and protective. He did so and put the act on quite naturally. He darted a deathly glare at anyone who even glanced at Ayame-Hime. He felt quite haughty as he strutted in his body guard role play, but soon he felt a soft touch on the back. A flutter went through his body. He slowly turned around to see Ayame-Hime walking behind him in perfect manor. Her hands were folded, her head tilted downward. She definitely could act like a princess, but in her heart she was something much more.

After what seemed a journey's walk, the two reached the cave. Ayame swiftly made her way to the rice shade while Inuyasha occupied the spot he had slept in the previous night. As the demoness undressed, he examined the cavern. What was it that made this place feel so much like home?

The furs he had woken up in were folded at his side, and a new fire was burning in the stone furnace. He watched as the thick, black smoke rose into the chimney and disappeared.

Ayame returned from her rice shade dressed for dinner. She wore a simple, yet elegant kimono. It was made of glossy silk and printed with vibrant colors, and reached just below her knees. The sleeves were shorter than traditional kimonos, but it still gave the impression that it was worn by royalty. Ayame's hair was pinned in a loose bun while a few wavy locks lingered around her freshly powdered face.

"Thanks…" the princess said and tossed Inuyasha his haori.

While Ayame assembled her proper wooden shoes, Inuyasha dressed in his cloak, still slightly damp from the demoness' body. But as he slipped the moist textile over his shoulders, a sudden sensation of a diluted scent entered his nostrils. Not just his nose, but his mouth, his throat, his everything. It was a sweet scent, one of the blooming iris. And though it was thinned, it still had a deep effect on the hanyou. As he absorbed the aroma, his actions grew slower. He tied the kimono leisurely, while realizing that this had been around her body. Her wet, bare, naked body. Now he was swimming in her fragrance and he could not fight back the grin that adorned his face.

"Alright, hurry, hurry, let's go!" Ayame ushered him out of the cave as soon as she grabbed her parasol. Once they were out the door, she opened the small umbrella with quickness and let it rest upon her shoulder.

The couple strolled through the camp grounds silently. Not a word escaped either lips, until they reached another cliff side. A tall arc had been cut away into the rocky mound, yet it was completely dark within. Inuyasha paused before entering, and Ayame saw a look of uncertainty in his eyes.

"What?" She asked, her voice was soft.

With a single movement, the hanyou offered his arm in a proper manor. At first, the princess was surprised, but soon wrapped her delicate fingers around the underside of his forearm. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the puzzled look on her face.

"My mother was wealthy, I know how the wealthy, like you, act." He replied plain and simple.

Ayame was not sure what to make of his response. Was it simply a statement? Or meant to be a bit of an insult? She did not know, and did not take anymore time to ponder the thought, for they entered the darkness.

When their eyes adjusted to the swallowing shadow, the wavering of water was visible. A wooden boat awaited them as it bobbed gingerly in what seemed to be a lake. Out of the darkness emerged an unidentifiable figure. At first, Inuyasha was startled, but he soon saw the rather bent and older figure untie the boat. Inuyasha helped the princess into the long and quite unsteady craft and followed after. The older gentleman joined them as well and began to row slowly through the water.

As the three traveled deeper into the engulfing darkness of the cave, small, floating tea lights lit with flickering flames became visible in the water. At first they seemed to travel along the smooth ripples in rareness, but then became more numbered and soon speckled the water. After a while longer, they reached their destination. A simple wooden structure stood in the center of the dark lake. The boat came to rest at its leveled dock. Ayame and Inuyasha deboarded and entered through rice shaded doors.

When they entered, Inuyasha was a bit surprised to see that it was only a banquet room, and perhaps the most elaborate one he had seen. Lanterns hung from the ceiling and various candles placed on the table dimly lighted the lengthy room.

As soon as Ayame-Hime entered, the company bowed to her deeply and respectfully. Still holding Inuyasha's arm, she bowed in return.

"Ah! Ayame, my dear! Come have a seat! Our supper will be served shortly." Ji-san welcomed his granddaughter warmly and signaled to Inuyasha and the princess' seats.

The two sat properly at the table and both were immediately served fine Sake. What seemed to be a waitress took Ayame's parasol and propped it against the corner of the room. Inuyasha quickly sipped his Sake, attempting not to seem too desperate for the alcohol.

After sipping her share of Sake, Ayame turned to her grandfather politely.

"May I inquire as to such an elaborate banquet, grandfather?"

A luminous grin appeared on the old wolf's face as he answered.

"Why not, my dear? Is it not such a special occasion? An outsider has been accepted into the tribe. We must celebrate. Also, not to mention we also must arrange certain things, too."

Inuyasha attempted to pay attention, but all he heard was one long, droning sentence as the old wolf rambled on. And the bobbing of Ji-san's furry brows seemed to distract him as well. Drinking Sake was the only excuse for his unseemly mannerism.

"First we must have a proper bed prepared for the Hanyou…Oh! And a new kimono." Grandfather wolf began to observe Inuyasha's apparel. His beady eyes examined the rouged outfit he called a kimono and scoffed aloud.

"Hanyou…what's that you're wearing?" His voice seemed disapproving and Inuyasha detected it.

"It's a kimono…" He replied with a bit of darkness in his tone.

"Well, you can discard it. That dirty thing won't be needed anymore."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and fierce as he darted a glare at Ji-san, obviously offended by his remark.

"It was an heirloom of my mother's. My mother who died and left me an orphan hanyou." His seemed shaky with rage, and a bit of hurt. Ayame sensed it and immediately felt sorry for him. Ji-san simply disregarded his last statement and went along talking to the other subjects of the table.

The hanyou turned away, his bangs overshadowing his eyes. He was enraged. How badly he longed to tear down the wooden walls and lash at the rice shades. He wanted to burn the lanterns and turn over the tables. He wanted to set fire to the building and watch it fall to smithereens.

Inuyasha began to tremble a bit, but a soft touch on his back sent another fluttering sensation through his body. He peered at Ayame, her hand resting on his shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed. Sympathy was apparent in her expression. He gave a nod of acceptance and attempted to push away his fury.

"And as for you," Ji-san turned to his granddaughter, "You will have a new set of armor tailored for you as well."

Ayame grimaced and muttered a 'fine'. Her grandfather grinned a large, wolf-like grin and called for the food to be served…

Miles away, the brown wolf prince sat among his minions. The cave they dwelled within was dark and damp. Torch flames flickered among the earthy walls with isolated light. Koga thought of his princess, sleeping soundly in their fur bed. He felt guilty for planning this behind her back, but he would soon reveal the truth as soon as it was in full swing.

The head general of the Brown Wolf Clan army etched a line in the drawing sand that lie before them.

"We can attack from this angle, my liege, where they will not expect us."

"They won't be expecting us at all." Koga replied coldly, the knuckle of his finger rested in the dimple of his projected chin.

"It's getting late, my lord, shall we finish this in morrow's day?" An old wolf advised to Koga whom seemed to be drifting from the meeting's subject.

"I agree old man. Let us meet here again when the sun stands straight above us. No later."

The table of wolves bowed to their prince and all departed.

Koga treaded the empty halls of the great den solely. The halls were no more than carved paths spiraling around a great rock formation. To the side of the prince, the thick, steady wall of flowing water of the falls ran and splashed loudly far below. The ookami took notice to the luminous water curtaining before him. It shone with the light of the moon and painted his path in a silver blue beauty. The wolf prince walked on, thinking about his new plans. He was happy with them, yet a bit of guilt was set in his heart. He had decided to expand his empire, claiming the lands bordering his own, and overtaking smaller kingdoms as well. His plan also included overriding the White Wolf Clan grounds and claiming their population. He felt shame in doing so, for he promised them an alliance long ago. He had given his word to a young princess that he would marry her and create peace among their people. Yet he turned against his promise and married the miko, Kagome, whom he prized so much.

When he reached the entrance to his personal cave, he found his mate slumbering beneath a mound of furs. A grin came to his lips as he went to accompany her. This girl was his pride and joy, yet every time he looked at her, he wondered if she still had feelings for the hanyou he so loathed.

"My sweet Kagome," He whispered to her, "One day, you will be truly all mine."


	3. Heat

"My lady

"My lady! Wake up! The tailors are here!" Akina shook the princess violently from her sleep. Before she knew it, she was standing in nothing but her satin nightgown before a crowd of men and women of the tribe, carrying measuring tools and fabrics. When her eyes adjusted to the lighting, she realized Inuyasha was being tortured as well and chuckled at the sight.

A male tailor urgently untied the hanyou's haori and tore off his white undershirt. Inuyasha frowned with a feeling of violation that got even worse as the tailor was about to drop the hanyou's pants as well. The wolf's hands headed straight for the knot in the center of his waist, but Inuyasha doubled and covered it with a strange embarrassment.

"Leave the pants…" He growled, almost threateningly.

Men and women were all over the two, measuring, marking, styling, and displaying. Once they were done with what they needed at this moment, they all filed out the door.

"Don't move, you two. We'll be back with more fabrics and styling options." The last tailor was soon striding out the mouth of the cave.

Finally, silence.

Inuyasha gave a huff and caught his breath after the excitement. Ayame laughed at him.

"What's so funny?" He snarled.

"It's only your second day and you've already become the clan's pet." She smiled mockingly.

"A pet?! If there is any pet around this place, it's you."

Ayame was surprised at his retort and became defensive. "Excuse me, but I am the princess, soon to be ruler of this place, how am _I_ a pet?"

"Look at you! They doll you up for ridiculously boring shit like banquets and amateur fights. You're cooped up in this place all the time and don't have any friends. You don't even have a say in where you can go! You may have the title of a princess, but you sure as hell don't have the authority of one."

The demoness was hurt by his words because she knew that they were true. But being as proud as she was, she would never confess it.

"Who are you to judge me?! You hardly even know me! And you say I have no friends? Look at yourself! And you may be able to go wherever you please, but at least I have a place to sleep at night."

Inuyasha could have slapped her at that last statement, but instead he knew a better way to get to her…

"And you're telling me I have no authority?" She continued, "I could make any one of these wolves do back flips off cliffs." The princess became haughty and perched herself on the side of her stone bed, arms folded, legs crossed. "And that includes you, too."

The hanyou gave a grin that Ayame was not too familiar with. He walked towards her, but not stopping at the proper moment. He grew very close to her, and paused. From there, he preceded to place his hands on the edge of the bed, on opposite sides of where she sat. He leaned farther forward till his lips were just inches from hers.

Ayame's heart pounded, and her lungs tried to keep up. She could feel his hot breath against her complexion, his energy so near her own. The princess began to feel warmth begin to radiate in her core. It seemed to strengthen as the moment grew longer.

"Really?" His words were a hot whisper, "Cause you don't seem too authoritative right now." The girl watched as his eyes searched her face with a lustful look.

Ayame could not inhale as he leaned closer in, she hesitated, slanting backward farther and farther until…

Whamf.

Ayame squealed and fell back and into the crater of furs, her legs flailing above her head as she tried to sit back up.

Inuyasha roared in laughter as he grabbed his cramping sides and bended over in such hysteria, his cackles echoing throughout the cave.

Ayame sat back up, her legs hanging over the edge of her bed.

"Damn you!" she yelled. Yet he didn't quit laughing. The enraged girl grabbed a random object from a shelf and flung it at his head. It bounced with a thud off the hanyou's silver mane.

"Hey!" He growled, about to pounce on the redheaded wolf.

"We're back!" A voice called from the cave's door. The hazardous two stopped their quarrels temporarily and gained their composure as the measuring and styling resumed.

At the end of the fiasco, and as Inuyasha gladly dressed, while Ayame was robed in her old armor, she bit her lip in thought. The hanyou tied the final knot of his crimson kimono, but he couldn't help but notice her unnerved complexion.

She turned to him-

"I have a plan…"

The afternoon sun stood like a crowned king in the center of the sky. And at this very time, the Brown Wolf prince sat with his highest ranking generals in the cave they had gathered in the previous night.

Koga began to worry as he heard the great wolves speak of crushing the White Coats. Although he would never admit it, he felt he owed something to the sister clan he had once betrayed. His memory of them was not vivid, but his promise was clearer than yesterday.

_He reached into the hollow bark of the tree he had seen the young girl scamper into, fearing her attackers, the birds of paradise. Her grasp was light, and almost untrusting, but soon he had her on his back and she had fallen straight into the comfort of his warm body. _

_"You better watch yourself around these parts." He warned her softly. _

_"I-I'm sorry," She stammered, still shaken from the incident, "I don't mean to get into trouble. But I wander the woods so often…"_

_"What clan do you belong to?"_

_"The White Wolf Clan. I am Ayame, Princess Ayame." She said with pride, using her proper title._

_"Well 'Princess Ayame', good thing I was here to save you." _

_"What clan do you belong to?" She inquired._

_"The Brown Wolf Clan. I am Koga, Prince Koga." _

_The little girl's eyes grew wide and she blushed a soft pink._

_"Koga-Sama…?"_

_"Yes, Ayame-Hime?" _

_"You are the leader of our enemies…how is that? You seem so nice." The girl grew quiet, for sorrow pained her heart. This was the boy whom led the war between their clans._

_"It is not my wish, I have no control over it. But when you are old enough, and I am in power, I will make you my wife to stop our family quarrels."_

_"Really?"_

_"Hai."_

_"You promise?"_

_"With my heart." _

_"Arigatou…Koga-Sama."_

_Ayame would never forget._

_But for a fair beauty, Koga would._

"Koga! My liege!" A concerned voice called from the mouth of the cave. The wolf prince rose at the sound of his name. A wolf demon scout who had been tracking the White Wolf Clan came trotting into the cave. Out of breath, he puffed his message to the lord.

"Koga-Sama, the White Wolf Princess…Ayame, she is no longer alone in the woods. She's accompanied by…someone." The young demon's voice trailed off. Koga took this as an indication that the news he was about to hear would be aggravating.

"Who is she with?" Koga growled, his brow furrowed.

"She is with…Inuyasha, the half demon."

"Kuso!" Koga roared as he flipped over a nearby table in anger, "That lowlife half breed will go down with the whole damned clan! His blood will be the first to spill, but the slowest to drain!"

The entire cave grew deathly silent with the exception of Koga's snarls and curses. He then turned to the head general of his armies.

"You! I care nothing about tactics and plans! Ready your troops now! You will send them as soon as possible! Attack from all sides! Raid and massacre that fucking place till all that is left is blood!" The enraged wolf began to storm out, but before he exited, he stopped and turned around.

"But kidnap Ayame-Hime. Without her, the entire clan is nothing. And for the half demon, I will catch him myself."

With that, he left swiftly out the mouth of the cave.

Ayame-Chan's reflection rippled in the waters of a nearby pond. Inuyasha and she had scampered into the woods once they had the chance. Inuyasha stood in front of the wolf demoness, attempting to read the indecisive look displayed upon her face.

The redheaded girl swayed from side to side, her thumbnail caught between her teeth, the point of her foot tapping at the ground behind her.

"Well? What's the idea?" Inuyasha asked, his raspy voice breaking the silence.

It took a moment for Ayame to answer.

"How would you feel about staging your death?"

"Nani?" Inuyasha growled.

"Well, the only way you are gonna get out of this mess is through death. If you run away, Pops will hunt you down, if you tell him, he'll hack off your head. No matter what road you go down, you're gonna end up dying."

"That's reassuring…" The half demon growled with sarcasm.

"The only way you can really live through this is by _pretending_ to die…"

"Elaborate."

"I know it sounds cheap, but the only situation I could come up with is that you were eaten by a demon."

"Keh!" He scoffed at her idea, "No petty demon is gonna defeat me!"

Ayame rubbed at her temples as he boasted with pride.

"Yeah, we all know that, Rambo, but it's the only way you are getting out of this place. Now, how to set things up…" Ayame began searching for props to use in staging his death, yet the hanyou mentally paused at her last words.

_'This place.'_

Inuyasha realized at that moment that once he was out of 'this place'. There was no coming back. He would return to his meaningless wanders and cold nights spent sleeping in trees. No more fancy meals or nice caves or silky white nightgowns…

-_What?!_

_"Boyish…fantasies…must…restrain…" _ That visual image of Ayame still remained as steamy as freshly cooked rice.

But as Ayame continued to plow the surrounding area to create her set up, Inuyasha approached her with his change of mind.

"A-Ayame-chan, I mean, Hime…"He said in a rather timid voice.

"Yeah?" She replied, turning around.

"Actually…I think I want to…"

"Koga-sama!" A general called after his great leader.

"What?!" The angered wolf prince snarled back, his fangs gleaming from the corners of his mouth.

"There is no way I will have enough men ready to plunder the entire White Wolf Grounds…It's just not possible."

Koga leaned in to the general with a nasty expression, gritting his teeth in anger.

"You do whatever you can to at least get Ayame and that fucking half breed in my custody. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes my liege." Even the general was fearful of his enraged leader. And as Koga walked off, he couldn't help but wonder…why was this such a big deal?

Koga made his way back up to his den. When he reached the cavern, Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

_'Good.' _ He thought. With such anger, he slammed a fist into the wall. His jaw clenched and quivering as his stare grew piercing, thinking over the incidents that had just taken place.

He was hurting. Inuyasha had become a menace to every aspect of his life. He knew in his heart that his mate still felt for the half breed, and now he was interfering with his political duties. Koga would never have admitted it, but he knew that the hanyou was strong. Stronger than he. That got to the wolf more than anything.

"Koga! What's going on? There are men dressing for battle. What's happened?" Kagome called as she entered the cave.

"Kagome…" He replied softly. He turned to her, and took her hands in his own. "I was going to tell you soon, but…"

"But what?" Her sapphire eyes searched his.

He sighed-

"I've been making plans to take over the White Wolf Clan grounds and expand our tribe. I was going to wait till we had a solid plan, but I discovered some news that made it necessary to be done as soon as possible."

"You're declaring war?" Kagome's complexion showed anxiousness.

"In a way, yes."

"Koga…"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

Her mate's eyes grew wide at her words.

"Kagome, I-" He was speechless. He then realized the consequences of his actions. Now his dear pup would be born into the brink of war.

"I wish you would have told me this! Then we wouldn't be trying so hard to make a pup! But now, there's no turning back." Kagome sat on their fur bed with a sigh, worried over the situation.

"Kagome…Don't fret," He said reassuringly, "I'll have you taken by our finest body guards to the safety caves up in the mountain ranges. You'll surely be safe there."

"So then you're pups will be born on the peak of a mountain while you are miles away from us fighting over territory? I don't think so!" Kagome argued with him, and she did have a good point.

With a heavy sigh of his own, Koga sat next to her and took her hand again. "Kagome, I promise I will keep you, and our pup, safe from this war. And I'll be here with you both. We'll get through this. Trust me."

"Promise?" Kagome said as her eyes glowed with a sweet hope.

"I promise." Her mate replied. Yet, Koga was never good at keeping his promises. Especially ones of importance.

"What?" Ayame asked as Inuyasha paused in the middle of his sentence. Before he could finish, a sudden bolt came crashing to the ground near the two followed by another series of undecipherable blurs. They soon found themselves surrounded by the hunting troop Koga had sent. Young, Brown Wolf soldiers stood armed with spears and ready to execute the orders their enraged master had given them.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha bared his fangs, spinning around as he and Ayame stood in the center of their circular formation.

"If it isn't the mutt, Inuyasha." A deep voice came from the crowd of Brown Coats. The hanyou turned to see their leader, Ginta.

"What are you doing here, shit bag?" Inuyasha growled at the enemy, "Still kissing Koga's ass, are you?"

"Actually, I'm here, not for you, but for her." Ginta pointed a long finger towards Ayame.

"We have precise orders to bring you to the prince, Miss Ayame." Another familiar voice rang in Inuyasha's ears as Hakkaku stood amongst the mob.

"Too bad, you ain't gettin' her." The irritated hanyou unsheathed Tessaiga swiftly. The rusty sword turned into a magnificent blade in an instant. The owner held it defensively, ready to strike any opponent who dared to challenge him.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll have. But first thing is first.." Hakkaku said as he and his soldiers advanced forward to capture Ayame. Inuyasha rapidly turned and wrapped an arm around the princess' waist, striking out with Tessaiga using his other hand. The wolves retreated backward at his attack.

"Say, what has you so protective over this female?" Hakaku inquired as he eyed the two. "You are aware that she is the ex- fiancée of Prince Koga, yes?"

"I'm very aware of that, dumb ass. But as you can see, I have a duty that I have to live up to! Got a problem with that?" Inuyasha tightened his grip on Ayame. He couldn't help but feel a bit haughty at the situation. It was like old times. He felt as if he were a hero, saving a damsel in distress. He once had plenty of these moments with Kagome, and now the rush of the fights were fresh in his memory and blood again. He was so ready to fight a fight worth something.

"This will be entertaining, Inuyasha, really it will." Ginta said with a devilish grin.

"Tell me about it." Inuyasha replied with smirk upon his face. He forced Ayame to the ground and spun on the ball of his foot, swinging Tessaiga outward towards the surrounding soldiers. He cut down about five of them easily, sending them to their knees, clutching their bleeding torsos.

Hakkaku gestured his army forward for attack. Inuyasha spun back around and slashed down two in their tracks, finishing the others with Kaze no Kizu. There had not been many soldiers sent for the mission, and already he had struck down seven of them. Ginta and Hakkaku began to fret. They too, began to fight the hanyou.

Inuyasha slammed his blade with a clang into Ginta's spear. The skilled wolf broke the tension and swung the piercing edge of his weapon at the hanyou, but he dodged it in time. Once he found an opening, Inuyasha knocked Ginta to the ground with his fist. Hakkaku began his attack from behind his opponent, but Inuyasha predicted it all too soon. He swung his fanged sword upward, cutting Hakkaku's attack short. He kicked the wolf's legs out from underneath him and knocked him unconscious as he hit the earthen floor.

Ayame lay crouched on the ground where Inuyasha had left her. She watched as best she could as Inuyasha flew over her, swinging and striking every which way. She watched as bodies fell around her, one right after the other. Never had she witnessed such impressive combat skills.

The hanyou fell one Brown Coat right after the other till he remained the only one standing. But a fleet of wolves still strong enough to stand grabbed Ayame when she was most vulnerable.

The demoness screamed as one soldier flung her over his shoulder. Before he could run off, Inuyasha hurled his blade to stab the wolf in the back, clear through his metal plate. Ayame's kidnapper became limp and hit the ground with a thud, the sword still embedded in his body. The girl's eyes widened in fear as his blood drained in a crimson pool beneath him.

A few other remaining wolves pounced on Inuyasha, tearing him down. The hanyou growled and threw them off like rag dolls. He clawed and bit till the once threatening army lay too weak to fight. Whoever could drag themselves away from the scene and away from danger did so, yet too many were beyond severe injury.

Inuyasha watched for a moment with satisfaction while the army moaned and choked on the ground, covered in the blood of their comrades. The hanyou soon realized he needed to know something. Finding Ginta lying in a filthy mess on the ground, he picked the wolf up by his hair.

"Why the hell did Koga send you to kidnap Ayame?"

Ginta spat up a few drops of blood before answering.

"He…wants…to…expand…the empire." The head soldier puffed, exhausted from being wounded so severely. Inuyasha dropped his head and chuckled.

"That dumb bastard is at it again isn't he?" The hanyou said, but turned to Ayame as she approached.

The demoness seemed a bit shaky walking towards him. Blood and dirt covered her once white furs and a few scratches were apparent on her legs and arms.

"Ayame-Hime!" Inuyasha said with more concern than he had intended, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, just a little startled." She said, though her expression said different.

Inuyasha searched her face and recognized hurt in her complexion. It was no surprise. Koga had already wounded her heart before by breaking his promise, and now he was trying to tear her tribe apart.

"Oi, Ayame…" Inuyasha said with much sympathy as he wrapped his arms around her small figure in a hug. It was a gesture that seemed too kind to be Inuyasha's, but the princess took it with graciousness.

"I've decided to stay…" The hanyou spoke after a moment of silence.

"Inuyasha- kun? Are you sure?"

"Hai. Koga will not have you. I'll make sure of it."

"But Inuyasha…what about you? Don't you still want to be free?" The demoness asked, now pulling away from his embrace.

Inuyasha still framed her in a hold, a stern look upon his face.

"Ayame-Hime, I may be a ruthless half breed, but I have more honor in me than that damned Koga. And I want to make sure he doesn't get away with his stupid expansion."

Ayame paused for a moment. She didn't know where this was coming from in him, but she wasn't going to pass it up.

"Arigatou, Inuyasha…Arigatou." The sorrowful girl rested her head upon his chest. For the moment they stood in embracement, Ayame thought back to the previous days they had spent together. The two had begun their relationship in meaningless and childish battles, but with this newly born tragedy, they would have to depend on one another. Ayame now _needed_ a bodyguard. Inuyasha couldn't have come at a better time than this.

"Alright, let's go." The hanyou abruptly pulled away, sympathy now lacking in his pool of emotions. All that was left in that vast and almost dried body was anger, revenge, justice. The princess saw this and realized he was not going to oppose Koga simply for his wrong doings against her, but also his own. She understood this and followed him on his way home.

"Oi Inuyasha, don't forget this." Ayame grabbed Tessaiga from the body of a deceased warrior. The demoness tore the sword from his back, the blade reverting to its rusty state.

"Oh, Arigatou." The hanyou received and sheathed his prize sword.

"Do itashi mashite." She replied with a half hearted grin.

The two began their journey home.

That night, Ji-san called a meeting with the heads of the tribe. Hearing the news of Koga's expansion made him sick. To him, it only meant more feuds that would remain unresolved like their former conflicts. The old wolf refused declaring war at all costs, for he feared his army was too weak. The only way to survive this attack was to stand their ground as long as they could, but even Ji-san knew that would do no good.

Inuyasha lied on the bath house roof as Ayame rinsed away the dried blood from her hair and body below. The night was clear, and the stars glistened like diamonds sinking into the dark abyss of the blackened sky. All was silent in the woods, the only movement being the rising steam from the vents of the bath house.

A soft, humming sound came from below. The hanyou's ears perked as he listened to the gentle tune coming from the princess. He almost grinned at it for being so serine. Her tune floated as perfect as the steam rising around him. In the past two days he had come to realize who Ayame-Hime truly was. Koga had portrayed her as more than annoyance and a spoiled, immature hand of royalty. He now concluded she was far from that. Inuyasha had no idea why he would admit this, but a rare, generous feeling in his heart ushered him to do so. He now felt that his duties were truly needed. He was no longer a petty guard for the princess, but her only hope. He felt proud of the position he was given and guessed it was because he felt needed again.

"Inuyasha," A timid voice came from below.

"Hai?" He replied almost properly.

"I'm ready to go."

The hanyou then escorted her to their cave. When the two reached the cavern a fire was burning fresh and bright in the furnace. Sitting by the mouth, Ji-san had a grave look upon his weathered face.

"Ji-san?" Ayame asked with a look of concern upon her face.

"Ayame, my dear, I've come to tell you that Inuyasha must take you to the safety caves up in the mountains. You will not be safe here. Koga is much too strong for us to keep you in protection." The safety caves had been built for the refuge of the tribe if under attack of an enemy. Ayame would be the only one going to preserve secrecy.

"No! I won't leave you!" She cried and wrapped her arms around his canine frame. Her tears poured into the thick fur of his scruff.

"There there," He attempted at comforting her, "It will only be for a short while until all this passes. I'm sure we can work out some agreement with Koga-San."

_Yeah, like turning the land to him and making your tribe his slaves, that will be the agreement. He'll settle for nothing more, the power hungry bastard._ Inuyasha thought this to himself, but did not say it aloud in order to comfort the weeping girl.

Ayame raised her head from her grandfather's shoulder. Glossy trails of tears ran down her cheeks as those great green eyes expressed every pittance of sorrow she had in her worried soul. "Where will you go, Ji-San?"

"I will be staying here. Hopefully we can defend our grounds with what military strength we have. Pack your sacks tonight, you two. You will leave first thing tomorrow morning."

Ayame nodded and gave her grandfather a kiss upon the cheek. The demoness sulked to her rice curtain to change. Ji-san then turned to her bodyguard.

"Inuyasha, I'm leaving the heir to this tribe, the next generation of the royal bloodline, and most importantly, my granddaughter in your hands. Guard her like she is your very own." The old gray wolf's eyes were clear with tears he was fighting back.

"Hai, Ji-san." The hanyou said and gave a respectful bow. With that, the wolf left.

They were alone now. Inuyasha watched the fire burn brightly before him, casting undecipherable shadows amongst the cave walls as he sat on his temporary bed. For many moons he had wished for this. He had wished for the company of a young woman again, a young woman to be a companion to, to protect. But even more, he had wished for revenge against Koga, the damned wolf that had taken his love. He had hated to admit it at first, but he was in love with Kagome. Since the incident that tore them apart, his emotions grew faint for her, yet he couldn't resist the thought of the two of them being together. He missed the girl very much, another emotion he dared not express. Kagome-chan was beautiful in his eyes. He missed her warm and fragrant scent, the softness of her raven hair, the tingle of her gentle touch, the clearness of her crystal eyes. She was beautiful, that he had to admit.

His daydreams of Kagome were suddenly interrupted as another beauty entered his mind. The wolf demoness emerged from the silhouette of her rice shade, dressed in his favorite outfit- the silky nightgown. Behind her back, he grinned from ear to ear as she brushed her long tresses in the reflection of her vanity mirror.

Ayame-Hime had become beautiful, too- as if it was not obvious to the hanyou. She was small in stature, seeming petite and fragile to the eye, but a strong demoness none the less. The hanyou quickly hid his smile as it might be visible to the princess whom was now packing for tomorrow's journey. He paid careful attention to her features and details as she went about the task- The way she cocked her hip when placing something in her skin bag, how her head tilted when deciding whether to bring an item or not, how her fingers ran over the choice of clothing she folded and packed. He seemed to be mesmerized by her image, warm as the fire that burned simply a few feet away from them. The corners of Inuyasha's mouth twitched into a bit of a grin as he depicted scenarios of how this night could, but would probably not, lead to.

_The princess lie before him, her nightgown removed, her red locks seeming like a sea at rage as it flowed in a sprawling movement round her face. The look in her eyes was eager, begging, wanting, needing. He could barely catch his breath as he moved to lie in the bed with her…_

-"Inuyasha," A soft, yet ringing voice sprung the hanyou from his thoughts, "Is there anything you need to pack?"

He didn't reply for a few moments. Instead, the hanyou sat with a dumbfounded look upon his face, heat flooding his cheeks and causing him to look like the fool he was.

"Uh..uh…no…" He stammered, frightened that she might detect the arousal in his scent.

"Okay," Indeed she had, she had detected it many times, but kept it to herself. For some reason, she enjoyed the fact that he was aroused by her. As soon as she turned away, she let a small smile bloom on her face as he had before.

The hanyou sat dumbfounded, blinking, feeling stupid and ignorant to the princess' present situation. He hated how she had such a luring effect on him.

"Do me a favor?" The hanyou asked once a moment of silence passed, "Don't pack that night dress…"


End file.
